Shot
by iamnoelle6
Summary: Leah Clearwater is done with life. She has had it and the only reason she lives is for two boys in her life. Full sumary is inside. Please read and Review, this was a hard story to write. Thanks you. : Rated M for language and detail. No lemmons!
1. Chapter 1 Reasons of Death

**Shot**

_**A/N: This is a random thing that came to mind. I am only having three chapters. This is A Jacob/Leah story. Sort of like the movie Greta with Hilary Duff. Check the movie out! It's a great movie!**_

_**Summary: Leah had it. She was done with this life. Everything bad would happen to her, everything. Until he came along, but all she could do was think of bad things and why she didn't deserve him. Jacob on the other hand thinks of Leah as a total bitch, though for some reason, he feels happy around her. Jacob has had enough with trying for a waste of time called Bella Swan. (A/N: Bella Swan is a bitch, whoever agrees, please, do tell!) He has been seeing right passed the one that is too upset to think right and going for the mortal that doesn't deserve him or Edward going for her. **_

_**Seriously hates Bella Swan! Enjoy the story!**_

_**Chapter One-Reasons of Death**_

**Leah POV**

* * *

The best part of the day, running around and being free and open. I walked out but then I felt me getting jerked back.

"What the hell?" I said at my mom who grabbed me back.

"We don't swear in this house Leah Ann Clearwater." I rolled my eyes. I hated my full name. Why couldn't I have a cooler middle name, like Tequila, I mean, I love Tequila, plus it would be a fun name to have.

"Whatever. I have to go, mom." I said.

"What about the dishes? Did you sweep the floors and mop them?" I rolled my eyes.

"You sound like the step mother from Cinderella. I am not a house servant. And yes, I did by the way." Truth be told, I wish I was Cinderella, at least she got prince charming at the end.

"Leah, listen. I know what you are going to do." I twisted my face up in a no-duh expression.

"Yeah, I am going to phase and run around to protect this city-even thought they don't deserve it- from filthy, _reeking_, annoying bloodsuckers. You're welcome LaPush and Forks!" I screamed out.

"Shut up Leah. Not only are you going to be doing that, you are going to complain to the pack-your brothers-about how miserable you are." I rolled my eyes and smirked.

"yeah, I am. I am miserable and I'm sorry for feeling like that. But I can't exactly hide my thoughts you know. Wolf thing, you wouldn't understand. Either way, how did you know about that?" I asked irritated and antsy.

"Your real brother. Seth is one of those pack members. He may not be able to do as many runs-" I cut her off.

"They are called patrolling and motherfucker Sam Uley-" Now she cut me off.

"Language and don't even bother with talking disrespectfully about Sam. He is a very good boy," I rolled my eyes. "and Seth does not patrol because Sam knows how important Seth's studies are. We don't want him to drop out of high school when he is only a sophomore. And your brother is very sad of what you think. He thinks of it as his fault. He thinks he hasn't protected you or anything." I closed my eyes and counted to ten quickly.

"let me guess, he cries himself to sleep. I don't care mom," Lie, that was a lie. I care for my brother as much as I care about anything else in the world. "Seth can be sad all he wants, but it is not his fault! It's my fault I am like this and it is your damn fault for making me live and sticking up for Sam fucker Uley!" I screeched and then I saw Seth at the top of the staircase. I was about to cry but I walked out the door too quickly. I took off my clothes in the woods right across the street and phased.

* * *

Seth's POV

I am working on my lame science project. Stupid summer school, apparently I didn't get that great of grades in science. I can't believe they are still teaching us the planets. We get it! Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune is the damn order! Well, Pluto apparently is a moon or something like that. We have to do a little model out of Styrofoam balls and paint with some sticks. I started to hear shouting downstairs. It was about me. Mom and Leah at it again.

"Seth does not patrol because Sam knows how important Seth's studies are. We don't want him to drop out of high school when he is only a sophomore. And your brother is very sad of what you think. He thinks of it as his fault. He thinks he hasn't protected you or anything." Mom said to Leah. It's true. I feel like the most guilty person ever. Leah is miserable, dad is gone, and mom keeps bugging her at everything, and what am I doing for Leah? Nothing. Though the whole school thing I wouldn't mind giving up.

"Let me guess, he cries himself to sleep, I don't care mom!" that one really hurt. I got up and opened the door. "Seth can be sad all he wants, but it is not his fault." I smiled and walked out. I stood at the front of the staircase at seeing Leah's head almost completely red with anger and mom facing her back towards me. "It's my fault I am like this and it is your damn fault for making me live and sticking up for Sam fucker Uley!" Mom's skin started to turn pale and then the color went back again. Leah looked up at me and her lip shook a little. She was about to cry. She ran outside before another word could be said. Mother started to cry now. I ran down the steps and hugged her.

"Mom, mom, it's not your fault. Just keep it easy on Leah right now." I said as she cried into my shoulder. I was just barely taller than her now. I put my fingers through her hair. "It's okay mom." I whispered and kissed her head.

"How much did you hear?" She asked pulling back and wiping the tears from her face.

"All of it. You were sort of loud. Well, all of it about me at least." I whispered to her. I bit my lip at the replaying of what Leah said about me.

"I think I need to get Leah some help." I rolled my eyes.

"Mom, you are pressuring her with everything. Don't blame her for being upset. I find it cool, but that is because I get to hang out with my friends again, Leah, she isn't friends with any of them. Plus, it's fu-freaking torture for her to be around with Emily and Sam all the time." I said to her.

"Ok, well, I am making dinner soon, so go upstairs and finish your science assignment. I want to see it when it is done." I rolled my eyes and turned. She slapped my ass and I groaned in annoyance. Must she do that? So annoying.

* * *

Leah POV

I ran faster and faster. The rush, the wind through my fur, it felt like my getaway. Until two voices came in. Jacob Black and Embry Call. Both were laughing at something stupid.

'_Well there goes my happiness.' I mumbled. _

'_Great to hear from you too, Leah.' Embry thought to me. _

"_Whatever jack ass. Don't test me, I have had a dramatic day until I phased. And you are later than I am!" I accused. _

"_Yeah, we were placing bets on who could get a hot girl that we saw on our way here. Turns out she was a stripper, didn't know that they really had strippers around here. So she took off her top for us, I won by the way, she made out with me.' Jake piped in. _

"_Well good for you." I said sarcastically. Then I got mental images of the girl. She was pretty, though she had such fake blonde hair ever. "I thought you two liked brunettes." I said to them. _

"_She took off her top! I don't give a shit what her hair color is!" Embry said. I rolled my eyes and ran a little slower. Break time. I started to just go to a walk. Soon I felt them on top of me. _

"_Get the hell off of me before I tear you pieces of shit to shreds!" I snarled. _

"_Sorry." Jacob said. _

"_I did that purposely, I can't say sorry." Embry said. I growled baring my teeth. "You could use a breath mint." He said. _

"_Oh shut up!" I growled. _

"_Wow, you get yelled at for honestly now a days." Embry said. I pounded my…paw on the floor and turned around to start run again. _

"_So Leah, what happened before you phased?" Jake asked surprisingly politely. _

"_got in a fight with my mom, not like it's your business." The whole argument replayed in my head and so did the look on Seth's face while he was looking at me, that repeated over and over. _

"_Wow, you really stuck it to Sue." Jacob said. _

"_Well, she deserved it." I said plainly. _

"_You could be nicer to us though, Leah. I mean, you are sort of a bitch and all. And you are annoying, and irritating, and you take all the fun out of this whole wolf thing." Embry said. I was going to cry soon, seriously. I can't be tough Leah all of the time, sorry. _

"_Shut up Embry. You are acting like a damn three year old. Well you do have an attention span of it!" that wasn't me surprisingly, it was Jacob. _

"_Thanks." I said. It was shaky though. _

"_Wow, my best friend insulting me! It's okay when the pack bitch is insulting me, but now my best friend. Damn." Embry said. I came to an abrupt stop. _

"_Embry Call, if you don't shut the fuck up, I am going to sneak into your room while you sleep, chop off your balls, stuff them into your mouth and then cut off your tiny dick and stick it up your own ass and leave you there to suffocate on your own balls." I hissed. _

"_Wow, vivid." Jacob said. _

"_Leah, you are sort of scaring me." Embry said as I kept sending images of ways to kill him in his sleep that involved cutting off a part of his body. _

"_That's the point." I said simply. I started to go for a walk. _

"_Well seriously, I just wonder, could you be, I don't know, not be a fucking bitch for one day? Because I mean I am just thinking of how many death threats like that I could have done by now. Like plugging you and suffocating you with a gag and plug your nose too." Embry said with a smile in his voice. _

"_Shut up, you don't do death threats well." Leah said almost in a beg. Embry laughed. _

"_I'll stop if you stop." Embry said. _

"_I'm up for a challenge." I agreed. A half hour passed and we came across nothing. "Ok, that's it, there is nothing around here." I grumbled. _

"_Lee's right, there is nothing around here." Jacob agreed. _

"_Since when is it Lee?" I asked. "No one calls me that now, not even mom." I was sort of sad about that. _

"_Sorry, I forgot the ah." Jacob sighed and I knew why. Because that was pathetic. _

"_Jake, it's cool." I said, I felt a little happier. _

"_I'm phasing back." Embry announced. I rolled my eyes and he did so. _I phased back soon after then I heard rustling in the bushes.

"Hello?" I asked as I picked up my clothes.

"It's just me Leah." Jake said coming out.

"Do you mind?" I was still naked completely. He looked at me shocked and turned around. I put on my shirt and shorts. "Clear." I mumbled and walked away.

"Leah, wait, please." Jake said catching up to me.

"What now Jacob?" I asked annoyed.

"I'm - I'm sorry about you and your mom." He said.

"Well, I sort of am too. That's all? You seem like there is something else." Even though it was obvious, I started to walk towards the beach. After every run I would walk to the beach and sit at my secret spot.

"Did you mean it about when you said that it was your mothers fault for you living?" Jake asked me quite loudly. A tear strolled down my cheek and I wiped it off. I turned around to face Jake.

"Come on." I said and he followed me.

_Flashback_

_Sam and Emily just got married, why can't I die! Sam and Emily walked up to my family to thank us for coming, not like I had a choice. _

"_Leah, Sue, Seth, thanks for coming and supporting us." Emily said with a smile on her face. _

"_Not my choice." I mumbled playing with my dress that was quite tight. _

"_Leah, will you ever forgive us?" Sam asked me. I looked up at him seriously. _

"_No, and I will take that to my grave. Bye." I said and turned around. I walked out the door but then I got a thought in my head. I turned back and screamed to them. "Have fun fucking her! I know you will think it's me Sam Uley! Take that to your grave!" I screamed and smiled and ran to my car. I started it and drove home. I will never forgive them, I will take that to my grave. I, Leah Ann (wishing it was Tequila) Clearwater vow that I will die before I forgive them._

_Flashback Ends_

Soon we got to the beach and we both sat down. Then I talked. "Yea, I did mean it. Long story short, I would rather be dead." I said plainly. I glanced at Jacob for his expression. It was shock, knew it.

"Your life can't be that bad." Jacob whispered.

"Kid, you barely lived life. Why are you wasting it on a leech lover?" I asked him. He shrugged not even bothering to protest. "Wish I had someone to tell me that I was wasting my life when I was going out with Sam."

"How does that relate to you wanting to be dead?" He asked me.

"easy, we are sadly alike in many ways. Sad for you at least. When you give your heart freely, almost too freely to someone, they'll take advantage of you. They'll play with it, but then they break it completely. They break it and bury it. Done and done. That is what is going to happen to you if you don't drop her. You'll end up like me. I want to die because of Sam. Make sense?" I asked.

"Sort of. You're saying I am like you in the worst possible way?" Jake asked.

"There's a good way?" I asked laughing.

"Well your brother has a list. Sweet kid, he has a list, its called '100 Amazing Things About My Sister.' I've read it. Number one is that you seem to be there for people. Which you are, you are here for me now, right?" He asked. Seth really loves me. He is so cute.

"I'm here for you. Don't take this personally, but that bitch of a girl Bella Swan really needs to get a life. She's playing with both of you. The bloodsucker and you, sadly." Shit I started to sound too caring!

"Well then I'm sure you would be happy to find out that I have given up. They are planning on marriage." Jake's voice cracked on marriage. I rocked back and forth. I sighed once I saw Jake's broken face. I closed my eyes tightly and hugged him. He didn't hug back at first, he just was shocked. "Why are you-"

"Shh, just enjoy it. I am never sweet and sensitive." I said pulling away. "And, not trying to sound like a bitch, but yeah I'm very happy. You deserve a lot better Jake. You are a great guy, you remind me of me before I was…this." I pointed to myself.

"A wolf?" Jake snorted.

"No, a crappy person that can't be nice to save her life I guess. But, don't change. And I don't mean that like how they would write something in your yearbook, 'stay cool' or 'don't change over the summer.' No, I mean that so sincerely. I mean it by stay the same Jake, don't screw up your life just for some girl. I can't take back my damage." Jake looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"What damage? I don't see any." I laughed.

"Maybe not on the outside, but on the in, my heart is a black hole. Anyway, I'm gonna get going. I'll see you around." I got up and so did Jake. He sighed and sniffed once. He was still upset about losing Bella. I went into for another hug. I kissed him on the cheek. "Don't change." I whispered in his ear. I ran back to the house.

* * *

Review and let me know! Thanks a ton!

Peace and Love ~Noelle~


	2. Chapter 2 Death

Shot

_Summary: Leah had it. She was done with this life. Everything bad would happen to her, everything. Until he came along, but all she could do was think of bad things and why she didn't deserve him. Jacob on the other hand thinks of Leah as a total bitch, though for some reason, he feels happy around her. Jacob has had enough with trying for a waste of time called Bella Swan. (A/N: Bella Swan is a bitch, whoever agrees, please, do tell!) He has been seeing right passed the one that is too upset to think right and going for the mortal that doesn't deserve him or Edward going for her. _

_Seriously hates Bella Swan! Enjoy the story!_

Chapter Two-Death

* * *

Leah's POV

"Where have you been Leah Ann Clearwater? You were supposed to get home at least ten minutes ago!" Mom yelled at me.

"Oh, I'm good too. And how are you mom?" I asked. I was used to this sort of thing. I grabbed the large bowl of pasta and went to the television to flip through channels.

"Very bad. Leah, where have you been seriously?" Mom asked me again.

"At the beach with Jacob Black, mom." I grumbled with my mouth full of pasta.

"Jacob? You two hate each other." I rolled my eyes and focused on the TV screen. She stepped in front of it. I put my bowl on the table.

"We get along better than I thought." I said trying to dive my mom.

"How so? Jacob is a good kid I thought." I threw the remote on the couch and got up.

"I have a TV in my room. I also have a lock." I said. I ran up the stairs and called from the top of it. "Oh, and yeah Jake is a good kid, and I told him not to be a mistake like Sue Clearwater's daughter is!" I stormed into my room and closed the door and locked it.

My room had so many awful memories in it. Everywhere I looked it reminded me of my dad. The bed, he bought and he bought the comforter special for me. Blue and black, my two favorite colors. The dresser he made personally and painted it black and I would draw on it. He would tuck me in at night, he shopped with me, sometimes it was hell. I stared at the bed and tears fell. Then I looked at my walls, all blue, just different shades. Each and every wall went darker or lighter. Midnight blue to baby blue, anger started to build up as I knew that I grew from the pretty and nice baby blue and went to dark midnight blue.

I grabbed the first thing in sight, a laundry basket and threw it at the wall. I ripped off the sheets off my bed and took off the mattress simply. Once I finished destroying my room I went into the only clean part of the room which was a corner I made as a me corner. It was always in between my desk and the wall. When things went wrong, I would go in the corner and cry to myself. Sometimes I would cry myself to sleep and I had a pillow always there along with a blanket as well.

"Leah?" I heard come through my door. It was Seth. I got up and picked up the mattress quickly and put it on my bed. Damn I'm still hungry! I threw my comforter on my bed and opened the door. My eyes were obviously red and puffy.

"What?" I croaked.

"I thought you may want some food. You didn't finish dinner." He said and handed me practically a pot of pasta. I smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks Sethy. You are a really good brother." I said. He smiled and kissed my cheek and walked out. I closed the door and locked it and started eating. There was a tap on my window. I put down the…bowl and opened the shades to see Jacob. I opened my window and he climbed in. "are you stalking me?" I asked with humor in my voice.

"No, I have one question," He said to me.

"well?" I asked after a short period of silence.

"Do you like me? Like as a brother?" I pushed away my hair.

"Yeah. You are my brother, technically. And look, you shouldn't be here." Suddenly there was a pound on my door. I knew damn well that was mom. "Get out." I mouthed. He just stood there. I tried grabbing him but he ducked out of the way and got the door.

"Jacob, what are you doing here?" Mom asked. She gave me an angry glare and went back to Jacob with a softened look.

"I just wanted to talk to Seth, I got the wrong room. Sorry, Leah." He said looking back at me and winked. I smiled and laughed. Jacob walked out and towards Seth's room.

"Jake!" I heard Seth's happy voice say. God, if I didn't know better, he had a crush on him!

"Leah." Mom said in a warning tone.

"What now?" I said irritation filling my words.

"What happened in here?" I closed my eyes and straightened up again. It only took like five minutes since everything was lighter than a normal person would have thought.

"What?" I asked stupidly. I looked around the room and my mom gave me an irritated look.

"Why did you destroy your room?" She clarified.

"Because I was upset. Now get out of my room." I said shoving her out quite harshly and locked the door behind her. I changed into my bra and underwear, my usual pajamas and went under the covers to go to bed. About an hour later I heard someone in my room. I snarled and woke up to see Jacob. "What?" I asked.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I just wanted to say good night." Jacob said apologetically.

"good night Jacob." I said and put the covers over my head. I could hear him jumping out. Finally, I can go back to sleep.

*Next Morning*

I woke up to a tap on my door. I got up and yawned and put on a robe on. I opened the door to see Seth already dressed in his cut offs without a shirt.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Well, if you hadn't locked the door, I wouldn't have woken you up. I wanted to give you breakfast in bed." Seth said pulling out a little tray. I smiled at seeing it was pancakes with toast and bacon on it. Little packets of syrup from old restaurants. My dad was obsessed with the jelly and syrup cups. I smiled and took it.

"Come on in." I said. He hesitated but walked in. I took the pancake in my mouth a moaned with deliciousness. "Damn this is good!" I yelled. Mornings never agreed with me, but it was the time that my mother was gone.

"thanks." Seth surprisingly said.

"You made these?" I asked surprised.

"yeah. Anyway, what's up with you and Jake? Please tell me that you two aren't…you know." He squirmed uncomfortably at the subject and I laughed.

"No. I'm not stupid. I'm just telling him advice on life." Seth laughed. "On advice like him not making a girl rip his heart out. Advice like not making a stupid mistake like me and not to end up like me." I said to him. He nodded understandingly.

"I love you sis. You know that right?" I looked at him confused. "A lot of people love you. The whole pack loves you, but…" He trailed off.

"But they hate me for expressing my opinion because some guys are sexist bastards. Learn that as a lesson, Seth, and don't be like that." I said simply and ate the bacon.

"Yeah, umm, when you and mom were arguing…" He hinted and I stiffened and swallowed loudly.

"Seth, I hoped that you never heard that. But, apparently you heard some of it. Mom and I aren't going out to well right now. Too many arguments, and I should move, but if I do move, I'll be moving far away. I don't want to do that to you." I whispered and he nodded.

"Leah, you want to die, don't you?" I suddenly lost my appetite. I put the tray down and looked at him seriously.

"Yes." He looked a little scared and worried. "But Seth, just remember, it would make a lot of people seem so much happier. No more pack bitch, no more you thinking of its your fault of my pain. Seth, there is something wrong with me. And I don't mean just the wolf thing. I am mad all the time no matter what, or I am breaking down in tears. There is no just I'm upset or I'm crabby. No, it's either furious or crying like a baby. Something is wrong with me." I said bluntly.

"I would be feeling worse if you died, Leah." I smiled but started to cry.

"I love you." I said and hugged him. He hugged back and I could even feel him crying.

"I have to run patrols. Just to let you know, Sam said you have double duty today. He can't, Emily is sick." I heated with anger.

"you may want to get out of this house." I snarled. But it was too late, I jumped out the window and phased as I jumped down. I ran towards the woods quickly.

'_Damn, that was my good robe too." I cussed. _It was so quiet and peaceful. Finally I got a grip of myself and phased back. I laid there, naked. I sat on the ground and cried. After fifteen minutes of that I ran back home hoping no one saw me naked. I went into the house and went into dad's old hunting stuff to find a hand gun. Finally I found one. Every word that the pack said to me rang in my ears. I cried harder and harder. I wrapped a black towel around me.

I took pout a piece of paper and pen quickly and wrote a letter.

_Dear family and pack brothers,_

_I'm sorry for being so bad to you all. You all were right, I am the pack bitch. And I guess I'm sorry. Look, I don't know why, but the only reason for anything to work out now is for me to die. I will go to hell and you all can live happy lives without me. That is what the pack always wanted. I'm not listing names or anything. But these are shout outs:_

_Sam & Emily: Good luck and hope you guys get the kid you wanted. I will always hate you still though, I will never forgive you. I will take that to my grave, just like I said. P.S. was I right about the fucking. You still thinking about me while you do her? _

_Paul: Go. To. Hell. See you there. (Oh and by the way, I don't have naked pictures of me on my camera dumb ass! Go to Rachel, she is your imprint!)_

_Embry and Quil: You guys have to be the most annoying people I know. Though, it's fun making death threats to you two. It's hard to say this, but I'll…miss you guys. _

_Jared: I don't know what to say to you. You weren't an ass, you weren't all that great either. You were an okay kid, don't change that. If you do, I'll haunt you. _

_Jacob: I hope you find someone. I really hope that. I don't think I have hoped for something as strong as this. I love you so much like a brother, thanks for sticking up for me. I hope I wasn't too bad to you Jacob. Good luck in life, and don't be me. Or you'll end up dead. Jacob, I think I may love you more than just a brother, but now, I can never find out. You deserve better than me, so good luck. And remember, don't do Bella, she is a Sam, and you know how well we turned out…I'll miss you. _

_Seth: You were the reason for me to consider living Seth. Remember that, this is not your fault. I killed myself right after our talk really. Seth, never think of this as your fault, it will never be your fault. This is my fault, I got in too deep, the only solution for fixing my mess is for getting rid of me because I can't fix it. Seth I love you so much, and I hope you do realize that I am crying so hard for writing this letter. Seth, I need it to stop, I need everything to stop. I don't deserve a brother as fucking fantastic as you. I hope you don't forget who I was before I went all bitch, Seth, I love you so damn much! And I'm sorry, I know that its hard, first with dad, then with me. But for me, its better. I love you. Live your life how you want it, don't let mom control it or anyone else. I love you as much as I could ever love anything else, know that. _

_Mom: half of this is your damn fault. I love you, but it changed, everything changed once dad died. You never stuck up for __**ME**__ you helped Sam and Emily. You always made me feel like the worst person which I was, but damn, this isn't completely your fault. It's mine, yours, Sam's, and Emily's fault. Other than that, it is no one else's fault. I'm sorry for disappointing you. _

_Dad: I guess I won't see you, I'm going to hell and you could never be there. Love you. _

_Please forgive me for this everyone. Celebrate my death, I want you to celebrate. This is what you all asked for. You have no idea how many times I have chickened out of killing myself, well, now, Leah (Tequila) Clearwater dies at age twenty two. Time: 4:30 PM Date: July 16th, 2010. Died: Bullet in brain and numerous cuts on self. _

_Last Words: Wish I hadn't lived._

_~ Leah Ann/ Tequila Clearwater ~_

I cried so hard I screamed. I put the piece of paper on my bed. I took a knife and cut my arms and legs and neck and they all bled. I cut my arms more and more. I smiled at the pain that I deserved. I watched my blood flowing all over my body and staining the towel. I smiled and put the gun in my mouth and got ready. Just then Jacob walked in and I looked at him.

"Leah! NO!" He shouted. I cried harder and pulled the trigger. I died instantly.

* * *

Again, tell what you think, please!


	3. Chapter 3 Leah's Letter

**Shot**

_**Summary: Leah had it. She was done with this life. Everything bad would happen to her, everything. Until he came along, but all she could do was think of bad things and why she didn't deserve him. Jacob on the other hand thinks of Leah as a total bitch, though for some reason, he feels happy around her. Jacob has had enough with trying for a waste of time called Bella Swan. (A/N: Bella Swan is a bitch, whoever agrees, please, do tell!) He has been seeing right passed the one that is too upset to think right and going for the mortal that doesn't deserve him or Edward going for her. **_

_**Seriously hates Bella Swan! Enjoy the story!**_

**Chapter Three-Leah's Letter**

**Jake's POV**

* * *

I walked into the Clearwater's house as the door was wide open. I heard crying and then I walked over to Leah's room. She had a gun in her mouth and was bleeding. She saw me and cried harder.

"Leah! NO!" I shouted and ran towards her but then she pulled the trigger. I picked up her bleeding body and cried. "help! Help, please!" I screamed as loud as possible. I looked around and picked up my cell phone and dialed 911.

"Hello, 911, what is your emergency?" The lady asked.

"Help! My friend, she killed herself, she's dead!" I screamed.

"I'm sorry, are you sure she is dead sir?" I screamed.

"Yes! I am positive! There is blood everywhere and she shot herself in the…" I trailed myself off in tears.

"Sir, I can't do anything about that. An ambulance would just waste money when you know she is dead sir." I cried harder and rested my head on her forehead which was bleeding.

"thanks." I snarled and hung up. I dialed Sue's number knowing she was on her break.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Sue, your daughter!" I screamed and cried harder and harder.

"What did she do to you?" She asked annoyed.

"SHE FUCKING KILLED HER DAMN SELF!" There was a click on the other line and Sue hung up on me. I stared at Leah, what am I supposed to do? I kept screaming for help and finally I just laid there, soaked in Leah's blood, trying to warm up her body, but it was ice cold and nothing was in it. No brain, no heart, no blood, it was empty. Finally Seth came into Leah's room.

"L-" He dropped to his knees and hid his face with his hands. "What the hell happened?" He screamed almost as loud as I screamed.

"She k-killed herself Seth. She cut herself and the gun." she still had it in her hands. I started to sob again louder now. I saw it first hand. Seth cried and the blood that was all over Leah's hard wood floor dripped over to Seth and it got on his knees. He cried harder and harder. Seth looked up and crawled towards Leah and I. He touched the body and cried on her stomach like what he did when they were little.

"Leah." He whispered. I let go of Leah and got up a little weak. I wiped my hands on my pants, they are practically only blood anyway now. I looked around and saw a blurry note. It was blurry because of the tears. I picked it up only a little blood went on it. I started to read, but I couldn't finish. Not yet.

"Seth, I called your mom like ten minutes ago, if not more. You would think she would be here, right?" I asked huffing out a breath.

"Y-yes." He stuttered. We heard the door slam open and pounding up the stairs. Sue walked in and once she saw it, she swore for the first time that I have ever heard her sworn.

"Damn life! Damn this, fuck, fuck, fuck." She kept repeating it. She pushed Seth aside lightly and she touched the body. She cried harder and harder. "I shouldn't have been so evil to her." She whispered.

"She left a note. I think we should get the whole pack here." I whispered. Sue just nodded her head. Another hour of crying I called the pack and they raced over here. Emily was there too, so was Rachel.

"Leah!" Emily screamed and cried as hard as I ever saw her. She cried into Sam's chest and Sam just stood there staring at Leah in awe. Embry and Quil were crying. Paul and Jared had there mouths open and were sitting now head in hands. Finally we stopped crying for a little bit and everyone cleaned the blood off of them. I picked up the letter and read the first part of the letter aloud.

"Dear family and pack brothers, I'm sorry for being so bad to you all. You all were right, I am the pack bitch. And I guess I'm sorry. Look, I don't know why, but the only reason for anything to work out now is for me to die. I will go to hell and you all can live happy lives without me. That is what the pack always wanted. I'm not listing names or anything. But these are shout outs:"I stopped there and handed it to Sam who wasn't crying.

"Sam & Emily: Good luck and hope you guys get the kid you wanted. I will always hate you still though, I will never forgive you. I will take that to my grave, just like I said. P.S. was I right about the fucking. You still thinking about me while you do her?" Sam read and this time he did cry a little. Tears dripped down his cheeks after every word. Emily cried harder and harder, even when you would think it was impossible. Sam handed the paper to Paul.

"Paul:" He laughed reading a little ahead. "Go. To. Hell. See you there. (Oh and by the way, I don't have naked pictures of me on my camera dumb ass! Go to Rachel, she is your imprint!)" He laughed but a few tears strolled down. He handed the letter to Embry who wasn't crying as hard.

"Embry and Quil: You guys have to be the most annoying people I know. Though, it's fun making death threats to you two. It's hard to say this, but I'll…miss you guys." Embry sighed and cried a little harder now, he wiped the tears away and handed it to Jared.

"Jared: I don't know what to say to you. You weren't an ass, you weren't all that great either. You were an okay kid, don't change that. If you do, I'll haunt you." Jared laughed and shook his head. "Same old Leah." He whispered. Then he handed it to me. I hesitated before taking it.

"Jacob: I hope you find someone. I really hope that. I don't think I have hoped for something as strong as this. I love you so much like a brother, thanks for sticking up for me. I hope I wasn't too bad to you Jacob. Good luck in life, and don't be me. Or you'll end up dead. Jacob, I think I may love you more than just a brother, but now, I can never find out. You deserve better than me, so good luck. And remember, don't do Bella, she is a Sam, and you know how well we turned out…I'll miss you." I cried harder and took a glance at Sam. He had his head down completely ashamed. "Love you too, Leah." I croaked. I handed it to Seth who sucked it up for a little bit. He grabbed it and rested himself against the wall.

"Seth: You were the reason for me to consider living Seth. Remember that, this is not your fault. I killed myself right after our talk really. Seth, never think of this as your fault, it will never be your fault. This is my fault, I got in too deep, the only solution for fixing my mess is for getting rid of me because I can't fix it. Seth I love you so much, and I hope you do realize that I am crying so hard for writing this letter. Seth, I need it to stop, I need everything to stop. I don't deserve a brother as fucking fantastic as you. I hope you don't forget who I was before I went all bitch, Seth, I love you so damn much! And I'm sorry, I know that its hard, first with dad, then with me. But for me, its better. I love you. Live your life how you want it, don't let mom control it or anyone else. I love you as much as I could ever love anything else, know that." Seth cried harder and pushed it up towards Sue as he sunk down and cried. I went over by him and hugged him.

"She loves you." I whispered reassuringly. "A lot." I added and cried with him.

"Mom: half of this is your damn fault. I love you, but it changed, everything changed once dad died. You never stuck up for ME you helped Sam and Emily. You always made me feel like the worst person which I was, but damn, this isn't completely your fault. It's mine, yours, Sam's, and Emily's fault. Other than that, it is no one else's fault. I'm sorry for disappointing you."Sue was almost drowning in her tears now. "You never disappointed me, Leah." She whispered and pushed it towards me again. I looked at it confused. I stared at the paper and read one last shout out.

"Dad: I guess I won't see you, I'm going to hell and you could never be there. Love you." Everyone cried now. "Wait, she wrote more." I whispered sucking up the tears unsuccessfully. "Please forgive me for this everyone. Celebrate my death, I want you to celebrate. This is what you all asked for. You have no idea how many times I have chickened out of killing myself, well, now, Leah (Tequila) Clearwater dies at age twenty two. Time: 4:33 PM Date: July 16th, 2010. Died: Bullet in brain and numerous cuts on self." I screamed loudly now and handed it to Sue again. She should read this last part.

"Last Words: Wish I hadn't lived. Leah Ann/ Tequila Clearwater" Sue dropped the piece of paper and fell to the ground.

_No One's POV_

Seth couldn't stop crying along with Sue. Sam left out of guilt, but Emily stayed for Sue. Jacob stayed there for Seth and tried to comfort him, but it didn't do much since he was crying too. Sue called the police to get the body, Jacob wondered why the hell the didn't do that for him when he called! For the rest of their lives, they knew that Leah killed herself.

"Seth, don't be upset. She said it's not your fault." Jake repeated over and over. Seth now started to shake. He ran outside and didn't make it to the forest but did it at human point. Thankfully no one saw. He would finish whatever Leah was going to do before she died. And he knew just where she wrote those things. Her old tree house. He kept running and then when he got there, he found her diary up in the tree house.

"_Dear diary, I need to die, but things I should do before I die are also important. Date someone and get over Sam, run away from home and live on my own for a few years, go to Paris, marry, have a child," _Seth almost couldn't read the last one. "_And stop disappointing everyone I meet."_

"You didn't disappoint me, Leah." He whispered. He wrapped the diary around his ankle and ran home. He knew what he was going to do, he was going to complete all of these, for Leah. He will have to make her happy before he can make himself happy. And Jake, he never knew someone like Leah, and never will know anyone like her. He loved her on the inside, and it turns out, you don't know what you got 'till it's gone.

* * *

Ok, this was very hard to write. I cried a lot of this. Um, the date and time was inspired by my cousin who died yesterday. It didn't have anything to do with guns or knives by the way, but I got this idea from Greta sort of, but just when I was writing the letters my mom came in with the news my cousin died. So Mark, this is for you cousin, I love you and I miss you! Thanks for reading and please review, it took a lot of strength to continue typing after the news. Love you all. Peace and Love, Noelle.


End file.
